michaeljacksonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Death of Michael Jackson
June 25, 2009 On June 25, 2009 a 911 emergency call was dialed around 12:21 p.m. that Michael Jackson had collasped and was unconsious. Paramedics arrived to peform CPR on him but to no avail. Later he was pronounced dead at the Ronald Regan UCLA Medical Center. Global Mourning News of Jackson's death spread around the world. Everyone went into deep sorrow, grief and denial. Web sited began to crash due to user search overload. Fan gathered around Jackson's childhood home and Neverland Ranch with candles, candy, flowers and photos of Jackson and played his music all day and night. Memorial The memorial service was held on July 7,2009 at the Stales Center in Los Angeles, California. The family d fans all took there seats. The program began with the choir singing Amazing Grace. Then in the midst of the song, Jackson's brothers, all wearing a single equence glove, brought out the casket of Michael Jackson which was solid gold. A eulogy was given by Pastor Lucious Smith. Singers Mariah Carey, Stevie Wonder, Usher, Jennifer Hudson, Lionel Riche and Shaneen Jafargholi sang songs by Jackson. Smonkey Robisnon, Berry Gordy and Brooke Shields gave eulogies whilst Queen Latifah read the poem " We Had Him" by Maya Angelou. Revered Al Sharpton was given a standing ovation once he told Jacksons three chilsdren " Wasn't nothing strange about your daddy, it was strange with what he dealt with." The event is most remembered when Jackson's 11-year old daughter spoke out for the first time. Whilst giving her speech she broke down into tears saying " I just wanted to say, ever sense i was born, Daddy was the best father you could ever imagine, and I just wanted to say I love him..so much. " including Jackson's older brother Marlon saying " Maybe now..they will leave you alone. " Aftermath Jackson became the best selling artist of 2009, He broke three charts on the first issue of Billboard. Game company Ubisoft announced a new dance game for the holiday season titled " Michael Jackson: The Experience " on November 23, 2010. Cirque De Soliel announced a new tour entitled " Michael Jackson: The Immortal Tour " which ran October 23, 2010 to August 31, 2014. Another tour was announced called " Michael Jackson: One " Death Hoax ? Immidentaly after the news of Jackson's death rumors spread that its all nothing but a hoax. Many evidence was given to prove that Michael Jackson is alive and well. The most famous was one the Larry King Live show, an old friend of Michael's named Dave Dave, whom was a burn victim, was actually Michael in disguise Further evidence was given and this was proven to be untrue. Jermain Jackson was also accused of hepling out in this " hoax " At the memorial service actress Shannon Tweed was seen, but mistaken to be Michael in disguise by certain fans. At his private funeral a family member was said to be Michael in disguise. Many have claimed that Jackson at the This Is It 02 arena press conference was not Jackson at all, but an impersonator named Barry Shaw who resembled Michael incredibly. This was prove not true seeing no records of an impersonator named Barry Shaw, it was later officialized that Barry Shaw doesnt exist. Many fans to this day , though evidence is proven false, still try to find thing prove prove that Michael jackson is still alive. Conrad Murray Michael Jackson's personal doctor Conrad Murray was proven guilty of involuntary manslaughter. He was sent to four years inprisonment but was released early for good behavior.